Noah Of The Night
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Adoption Drama: Story 5) Bruce Wayne aka Batman, thought that the exciting part of his life was over the night he chose to hang up the cowl. However, when a little boy with the wits and smarts to match him appears suddenly in a vault in the Batcave, Bruce realizes that his life just got much more exciting (I own nothing)
1. The Night's Dawn

**Hello everyone! FireFlamerx9z here! So this is going to be yet another cartoon...that I haven't seen that much of. In truth, I wanted with the idea of Noah being raised by Batman, but didn't want Bruce to focus more on Batman then Noah. So I decided to go with this. Forgive me if I mess things up! But anyways, let's get going!**

* * *

Bruce Wayne trudged into his mansion with a heavy sigh.

"_I am not as young as I used to be_," He thought. The prior night, he had been forced to pull a gun on a crook as Batman. Something he swore he would never do. It was painful and he knew that it was time to stop. He couldn't be Batman anymore and he really knew it now. But it hurt. Gotham was going to go back to hell without Batman around to defend it. Still, he wasn't getting rid of his Batcave. Gave him a good spot to think. He trudged down there, but he didn't get far with his thinking as he heard a rumbling sound coming from one of his vaults. The vault held various pieces of powerful technology Bruce had confiscated over the years. But what confused the former hero was that someone could even get in there in the first place. Pulling out one of his nearby weapons, Bruce opened the vault…

And found an unexpected sight.

A boy, no older then five, was crawling around the technology, which looked like it had been drained completely. The boy, for his part, was tan skinned, dark brown haired and seemed to be aware that something was amiss.

"Hello?" He offered to the much older man standing in front of him.

"Do you know why you are here?" Bruce asked.

"No...do you?" The boy said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Bruce looked around to come up with some kind of answer.

"_The technology was drained...maybe a portal of some kind_?" Bruce thought to himself.

"I don't think you are from here," Bruce said as he moved to pick the kid up.

"I don't either," The kid replied, yet again with sarcasm in his voice.

Bruce chuckled a little. He kinda liked this kid. "Say, you got a name?"

"Noah," The boy replied.

"Bruce Wayne," Bruce said. Once they entered the manor, Ace, Bruce's dog, came bounding over. Bruce flinched a little, not sure how Noah would react, but it was clear that the little boy liked the dog just as much, laughing when Ace licked his face.

"That tickles!" Noah laughed. Bruce smiled.

"If you like him so much, would you like to stay here?" Bruce offered. Bruce wanted to see if he could find out where this kid came from because it was clear he was not from around here.

"Sure thing...dad!" Noah declared as he hugged Bruce's leg.

"_What did I just get myself into?!_" Bruce screamed internally.

* * *

**The one thing Batman is not ready for is fatherhood. Also, so I won't forget this time, why Noah in **_**Batman Beyond**_**? Well, Noah and Bruce/Batman are already both super snarky so I wanted to see what would happen if Noah, who is a bit more emotionally attached to people, becomes the new Batman and Wayne? Also the idea of Noah being a superhero is going to make Emma **_**swoon**_**. Next time, Noah is already going to stay derailing things. **


	2. Take Your Son To Work Day

**Matt (Guest)- Relax, Terry will appear. **

**Okay, so Noah is now a Wayne. Does that mean he gets the family business? Oh hell yes it does! Let's get going. **

* * *

"Noah! We are going to be late!" Bruce called out. This trip had been in the works for quite a while. It had started when Bruce, on a whim to keep Noah from getting bored, had showed him how to Day Trade in the Stock Market online. That may not have been the best thing to show to a five year old, but Ace needed a break sometimes. To Bruce's shock and pleasure, the boy had showed natural talent it in. He could easily tell when things were best to ride out, or best to pull out. As such, Bruce decided it was time to take Noah to see the family business.

"Coming dad!" Noah called out as he walked down the stairs. The boy had dressed himself in a rather nice looking sweater vest.

"I see you cleaned up," Bruce noted as he looked over his son's outfit choice.

"Hey, you said dress nice," Noah pointed out, his sarcasm showing through. One thing that never failed to amuse Bruce about the kid was how smart he was for his age. His sarcasm was also always worth a chuckle or two.

"Let's go," Bruce said as he waved the kid outside.

"Can I drive?" Noah asked, giving his best smile and puppy dog eyes.

"No," Bruce deadpanned.

* * *

"_Seems like this was a success so far_," Bruce thought to himself as he looked over at Noah, who was still Day Trading away. Him bringing Noah into the offices served a few purposes. The first was to see how people would react to him. Seeing as Bruce now wanted to make Noah his heir, he had to test the waters to see how the employees would react to him. Thankfully, it was mostly positive. Noah's sarcasm was deemed cute for how young his was and he was also able to see untapped potential in some people before they could even bring up the ideas themselves. This lead to more and more support for the little boy. Many of the lower level workers were also reassured that Powers' hostile takeover attempt, which had been slowly gaining momentum before Noah's arrival, was most likely going to be foiled.

As for Noah's part, he seemed to _love _the fact that he could get people to do things for him and managing things.

"It means I don't have to do as much," Noah had said when Bruce asked about it. The older man laughed. Noah was going to have a lot more work when he took over. But right now, Bruce sat in his office, looking over some paperwork while waiting on a very unpleasant meeting to begin. One of the big reasons everyone was excited about Noah possibly taking over when he was older was that the current person trying to, Derek Powers, was not very well liked.

"Bruce!" Powers exclaimed as he walked into the office. "So good to see you again!"

"Powers," Bruce replied bluntly, not even looking at the man in front of him.

"Oh come on, Bruce!" Powers continued, still trying to come off as friendly. "I was hoping, that once the business arrangement goes through, we could be friends!"

"The arrangement won't be going through," Bruce stated bluntly. "I have other plans for my family's company,"

Powers' smile briefly fell. "Mr. Wayne. I think you are being a little stubborn here! You've built this company up so well...but everyone has to retire at some point. Isn't it time to pass the torch to a younger man?"

"I am," Bruce said as he gestured to Noah, who was sitting nearby.

"Noah Wayne, honor to meet you," Noah said as he stood up and offered Powers a handshake. "And I, for one, don't think partnering with you is a smart idea."

Powers was completely caught off guard. "And why would that be?"

"Simple, you are investing in a lot of weapons, armor, and gases, so you are completely shady," Noah explained. Behind him, Bruce did his best to repress a grin. Noah, a five year old, had Powers on the ropes. He knew there was something about this kid he really liked. He had no idea where Noah had found this information, but Bruce was enjoying this.

"Mr. Wayne, you can't possibly expect to let a child lead your company," Powers tried as he turned away from Noah. Bruce let his suppressed smirk show.

"Well, the employes like him, he is good at business and he seems to know how to deal with people," Bruce replied simply. Powers' slumped like a puppet cut from its strings. He glared at Noah and Bruce before storming out.

"Have a nice day!" Noah called after him. As soon as the door closed, he turned to Bruce with a massive smile. "That was fun. Are there any other business rivals that are like that guy?"

"No, he's the only one," Bruce chuckled.

"Oh well," Noah said simply. "Still fun though,"

"It was rather fun to watch as well," Bruce replied. "Now, let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Okay!" Noah said as he went back to work. Bruce looked over the kid. Noah was way smarter then anyone his age should be. The only explanation Bruce could come up with was age regression had left him with suppressed experience and knowledge. But how and…..why?

* * *

**And Bruce realizes something is up. Truth be told, the idea of everyone's experience and knowledge being repressed was something that was kinda implied across the series so far, Bruce is just the first one to spot it. Also for Noah alone, his bio states he was a genius from a young age, he was just too lazy to do anything with it beyond video games. So what if he had someone who wouldn't let that fly? Plus, having him tell off Powers was super fun. See ya!**


	3. Legacies

**Foxchick1- Thanks**

**Gamelover41592- TV show**

**Time for Noah(Who is about 9 or 10) to learn a bit more about his family. This chapter is gonna be a bit heavy. **

* * *

Bruce was grateful he had waited a few years to do this trip. Despite Noah's maturity for his age, introducing him to death was going to be a heavy subject. Stepping forward, Noah knelt down to read the inscription on the gravestone.

Here Lies Thomas and Martha Wayne

Loving Parents, Devoted Friends,

Noble Leaders of Gotham

Taken Too Soon

Noah blinked back tears, not realizing just how much of an effect this had. He turned to face his father, who gave a tearful smile.

"Hey mom, dad," Bruce began. "Sorry I haven't come to visit in awhile. I think you both know how painful it is for me to come here. I've been lost in my work since...you know," Bruce looked at a nearby gravestone for a few moments, before turning back to his parents. "But there is someone I wanted you to meet. This is Noah...my son,"

Noah swallowed as he looked at the grave. He barely had any ideas of what to say. "...Um, Grandpa, Grandma….so….I don't know if I'm what you expected to see as a grandkid but….I hope I make you proud and you love me as much as dad."

Bruce smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I'm sure they'd have loved you, Noah. But this isn't all we are here for,"

"There's another one?" Noah asked as Bruce lead him to a newer, smaller gravestone. Noah read the inscription written on it.

Alfred Pennyworth

Loyal Servant and Caretaker

Trusted Confidant

Faithful Friend

"Who was this?" Noah asked.

"This was my butler, Alfred. He was my caretaker after my parents died before he took on the roles he did for my parents when I grew up. He was a good man friend and helped me get through some dark parts of my life when I was younger,"

"Like what?" Noah asked. "Your parents dying?"

"That and some things relating to it. But I can't tell you here. Let's go somewhere else," Bruce said as he lead Noah out of the graveyard.

* * *

"This place is disgusting!" Noah whined. They had stopped in a small alley in downtown Gotham.

"Well put, son," Bruce said as he leaned against the wall. "This is Crime Alley. Many years ago, my parents and I were watching a show in the theater his alley leads to. I was frightened by some of the performance and I begged to leave. We left through this alley and we were confronted by a mugger. My father tried to protect us…

"And he shot him and my mother,"

All complaints about how gross the place was left Noah's thoughts and he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around his father's leg, as if that would keep him from getting shot himself.

"Oh, Noah," Bruce said as he knelt down, reaching eye to eye with the young boy. "I don't think anyone will try to shoot me,"

"But...if this place is so bad, why did you bring me here? Wouldn't it be better to stay away from this place?" Noah asked.

"How about we finish the rest of the story at home?" Bruce offered.

* * *

Back inside the manor, Noah snuggled up to Ace as Bruce sat down.

"So, as I'm sure you can guess, after I saw my parents get murdered, I had a lot of rage inside. It was mostly directed at the one who killed them, but I didn't have him available, so that rage grew into hate for all criminals. But since I was younger then you at the time, I couldn't do much about it. But Alfred noticed my rage. He began to give me martial arts lessons and taught me self control and responsibility," Bruce began.

"But wouldn't the cops have caught that guy by the time you were old enough?" Noah asked.

"You would think that," Bruce mused. "But even by then, he still had not been caught. I realized that Gotham had a major crime problem. That sense of responsibility lead me to try and take action towards it. But I couldn't do that as Bruce Wayne,"

"Those suits!" Noah realized. Despite Bruce's best efforts to keep him out, Noah continued to find ways into the Batcave. "You wore them to fight crime!"

"That's right. With the suits, no one would know who I was and as such, couldn't target those I loved. To put fear into the hearts of criminals...I became Batman," Bruce finished. Noah was in awe.

"Seems like you have had quite the history," Noah noted. "Can...can you teach me those martial arts?"

"Noah, I understand you are rather young, but I am not in my prime anymore. I can't teach you as well I as I could," Bruce explained.

"But you can still teach me! I can just...figure things out myself," Noah tried to convince Bruce.

"Well…I suppose I could teach you some things," Bruce conceded.

"Really!?" Noah exclaimed.

"Yes, but you need to promise me something. That will use what I teach you right," Bruce explained. "Martial Arts may _seem _like they are meant for fighting, but really, they were created for defence,"

"I promise, I promise!" Noah exclaimed, before yawning. "Can we start now?"

"No, I think it's time for bed," Bruce said.

"For me or you?" Noah asked.

"I was wondering where that sarcasm of yours was," Bruce said with a laugh. "But we will begin in the morning,"

"Fine," Noah said as he trudged up to his room. Behind him, Bruce smiled. He had really grown to like this kid and wanted to thank whatever higher power had given Noah to him.

* * *

**Oh Bruce. I wouldn't fully say the "Higher Power"who gave Noah to you is someone you should be thanking. But Noah learns both about the Waynes that came before him and about Bruce's past as Batman. Oh and for those of you wondering who will become the second Batman, don't worry. I have a plan. Anyways, see ya next time. **


	4. Rise of the New Batman

**Gamelover41592- Indeed it does. **

**Okay. You have all seen the title and I know what you are here for. Let's begin. **

* * *

Bruce was a bit worried when he told Noah about his past as Batman. Kids are impressionable after all. Thankfully Noah had thrown himself into the Wayne Enterprises work. One of his most impressive business deals was when he had managed to buy out Powers Technology. As it turned out, Powers had put most of his money into attempting to take over Wayne Enterprises. This left his company nearly bankrupt.

As Noah had explained. "If he really is shady, we keep him under control and use his technology for good," Powers still had control over his own branch, but he had to clear anything with higher ups. Meaning one of the Waynes. Another thing Bruce had noticed was Noah befriending Terry McGinnis. The boy was younger then Noah by a few years or so. Noah had also been able to spot that the marriage between the boys parents was on the rocks, but as Bruce noted, it seemed much more stable.

"Noah...did you say anything to the McGinnises?" Bruce asked at breakfast one morning.

"I was just helping," Noah replied. "Is it bad I want one of my friends to have a happy home?"

Bruce chuckled. "No, there is nothing wrong with that. I just wish you both weren't so young,"

It was Noah's turn to laugh. "You know you could have said no to Terry joining us for lessons,"

"Noah, I think if I could handle crime, I could handle two hyper preteen boys," Bruce said, before turning to his newspaper and sighing. Crime rates were back up. After the news of "Batman Pulls a Gun" got out, crime had been mostly manageable, to the point where the police could deal with it no problem. But it seemed like it wasn't going to stick. A new gang under the title "The Jokerz" had been roaming the city. They were currently only doing things like vandalism or petty crimes, but the fact they were taking inspirations from the worst villain Gotham had dealt with was not a comforting thought. He had also been refusing to tell Noah more about his past as Batman. The last thing he needed was Noah deciding to take after Bruce's other life.

"So are you sure you don't need me in the office today, dad?" Noah asked as Bruce stood up to leave.

"No. As much I would like you to handle this, you are still too young. I will ask for input if the meeting isn't finished when I get back," Bruce said. Noah laughed.

"Yes dad," Noah said. Once Bruce had left, Noah grabbed his newspaper off the table and his face quickly turned serious. The crime rates had skyrocketed. Noah knew this was due to the lack of Batman. But he also knew Bruce was too old to go back out himself(Not that he would ever say that to Bruce's face). Noah turned towards the Batcave. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Let's hope this won't get me killed," Noah mused. Whenever Bruce didn't take him into the office, Noah had been sneaking into the Batcave to see if he could make his own Batman suit. Truth be told, he had been planning to make the suit more as a joke until he learned about The Jokerz. Then it had turned serious. In order to do so, Noah had stolen a newer model of the suit and just modified to fit him, along with removing some restrictive features Bruce had installed should Noah try to go out in it.

"Batman will rise again," Noah declared as he pulled the cowl over his head.

* * *

Noah could barely keep his cry of shock in when Bruce's voice came through his comlink. "Dad! You have _great _timing!" He snapped.

"_Care to explain where one of the Bat Suits is?_" Bruce asked.

"How did you find out!?" Noah asked. "You shouldn't be home for another hour!"

"_Meeting ended earlier then expected_," Bruce explained. "_Now, answer my question. What are you doing?_"

"...Protecting Gotham," Noah said.

"_Why now all of the sudden?_" Bruce asked.

"At first, it was just because I was worried about The Jokerz. But I did some research and found that they have started using powerful weapons. Powerful weapons with the Wayne Enterprises Logo on them," Noah explained.

"_Wayne Enterprises __**never **__manufactured weapons!_" Bruce snapped.

"I know. But it's off the books...and listened under the Power Technologies part of the company," Noah explained as he ground his teeth together. "I'm willing to bet he is trying to disgrace us so he can convince the board to force you to retire before I'm old enough to take over so he can gain control,"

"_Did you report any of this to Commissioner Gordon?_" Bruce asked.

"I did," Noah explained. "But she needs more proof to go off of. Also, I only have a few days to pull this off,"

"_Pull what off?_" Bruce asked.

"In a few days, there is going to be a massive charity event that these goons are no doubt going to attack. When everyone sees the Wayne Enterprises logo on the weapons, Powers gets what he wants and we get a bunch of bad PA,"

"_Nothing I say is going to convince you to come back is it?_" Bruce asked. "_If that's the case, I'm spotting you. I already hacked into the local cameras,_"

"Thanks dad," Noah said before turning back to the Jokerz gang he had been watching. As soon as Powers' agent started his deal with the Jokerz, Noah leapt into the alley, standing under the lone light.

"Batman?" One goon cried in shock.

"Don't be stupid! He's too small!" The leader laughed. "Must be some kid in over his head. Take him out!" Before anyone could act, Noah pulled out a Batarang and tossed it at the light, plunging the alley into darkness.

"_Nice toss_," Bruce said.

"Been practicing," Noah whispered.

"Where did he go?" One Jokerz asked.

"**Right here**," Noah said as he punched the guy in the face. "**Death cannot stop me! Time cannot stop me! My city will be protected!**"

"How...how is the bat back?" The leader demanded.

"**Why would I tell scum like you?**" Noah asked before knocking the guy out with a quick punch. Looking around to make sure everyone, including Powers' agent, was knocked out, Noah signaled for a Hoverbat before jumping away, leaving the Jokerz for the police.

"_Not bad for a first time_," Bruce noted. "_The voice changer is new_,"

"No one is going to take a preteen boy in a bat suit seriously," Noah pointed out. "It was meant to make me at least sound a bit older,"

"_I'd say it works and you will probably need it for next time," _Bruce said.

"Next time?" Noah asked, making sure he had heard that right.

"_You're right. Gotham needs Batman back. I'm too old and I don't think I can convince you to stop. I might as well support you_," Bruce explained. With a smile, Noah launched himself towards the sky with the jet boots on his shoes. Before he reached the manor, Noah had stopped to land atop a large building, looking over the city he had just sworn to protect. The lightning flash behind him completed the picture.

The picture of Batman's return.

* * *

**And Noah becomes the new Batman! **


	5. Family Meetings

**Gamelover41592- It only gets better from here**

**Foxchick1- We are going to meet one this chapter**

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be merging this show with another. You will see what I mean when we get there. Also Noah is about 12 or so. **

* * *

Bruce stared at the phone. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. But Noah deserved to meet his family. His whole family. With a sigh, Bruce sucked up his pride and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Bruce said into the phone.

"_Bruce?_"

Bruce chuckled a little. "Hello Richard…"

* * *

When Noah returned from another outing as Batman, he was surprised to find five other people in the manor. Three men and two women. The first man had black hair that was slowly starting to turn white and friendly but stern boy eyes. Clinging to his arm was a woman with orangish skin, crimson hair and bright green eyes who looked to be about half his age, but Noah could guess that was from the fact she was clearly not human. The second man was also strange. He had greenish skin, pointed ears, and fangs, but his smile gave away the fact he was clearly friendly. The final man had dark skin, was huge and seemed to be stuck in age. However, Noah could quickly see the reason for this. Much of his body seemed to be covered in plastiskin and one of his eyes was a cybernetic red. The final woman was moon pale, with purple hair and dark eyes. Much like the man, she didn't look like she had changed physically in years. Finally, Bruce noticed him.

"Ah, Noah!" Bruce said. "I have someone I want you to meet," Realizing he could trust these people, Noah removed his mask.

"So you must be Noah," The black haired man said as he extended a hand. "Richard Grayson,"

"A pleasure Mr. Grayson," Noah said as he shook his hand.

"Just call me Dick," He said. Noah suppressed a snicker, but let a grunt out when the woman who was holding Dick's arm pulled him into a bearhug.

"Oh Richard, your little brother is so polite!" She gushed. Noah couldn't help but smile.

"Richard here was my sidekick back in my Batman days," Bruce revealed.

"Well...more like the first," Dick admitted. "He went through a bunch of Robins."

"So there _was _another hero!" Noah said once the woman put him down. "That explains the other outfits in the Batcave,"

"Yes, I just didn't feel the need to explain the need since I didn't think you would be taking after me," Bruce said.

"So he's the new Batman?" The green-skinned man asked.

"Yes, Garfield," Bruce replied.

"Seems like he has his way of getting what he wants," The pale woman said. Everyone chuckled except for Bruce.

"Yes, he does, Rachel," Bruce grunted. "But I need to ask you all to show him something,"

"Is that the real reason you called?" The cyborg asked, drawing another round of laughter.

"No," Bruce said. "But what I need you to show him is how to be both a hero and a person. You could balance it. I couldn't," Noah moved over to Bruce and snuggled up to him, clearly meant as a gesture of love.

"It is not really that hard," The alien said. "You just need to not forget that people will like both hero-you and you-you,"

"Star does have a point," Dick said. "One of the ways I never forgot who I was, was that I tried to make connections with those closest to me,"

"Always have a contact with someone," Rachel/Raven added in.

"That doesn't sound that hard," Noah realized. "I can do that!"

"Then you'll be a better Batman then I ever could have been," Bruce said with a smile.

"Thanks dad," Noah said as he gave his dad a hug.

"Now do you see why I begged for a kid for so long?" Star asked Dick.

"Yes and I have known for years, seeing as we have a daughter" Dick replied. Everyone laughed yet again. It was a very fun family meeting.

* * *

**Surprise! That's right, Noah meets the Teen Titans. It was just going to be Dick Grayson and Starfire, but you kinda have to have the whole team. Maybe they will appear again, who knows?**


	6. Reforming

**Gamelover41592- What can I say, I like surprising people.**

**Foxchick1- Glad to hear that!**

**Matt (Guest)- 20. Also the rule for the ages(and by extension, when they start getting memories back) is a year older then whatever their canon age. **

**Okay, so to start, this chapter is heavily based on one in the **_**Adoption Displaced **_**Story this story is based on. (If you haven't checked that out, go check it out. The links are TV Tropes). Also, Noah is now around 16. Let's begin. **

* * *

"The lunar project got sabotaged again," Noah said to Bruce at breakfast, not even looking up from a report.

"How do you know it was a sabotage?" Bruce asked as he swallowed a bite of food. He agreed with Noah, but he wanted to test the kid.

"Because only the partner company is having 'accidents', the Wayne Enterprises branch handling it hasn't had any," Noah said, taking a pause before adding a second detail. "Said branch is Powers Tech,"

"Think he has something to do with it?" Bruce asked, even if he completely agreed with this idea.

"Of course. No matter how many times I tried to beat into his thick head that all of our companies working together would be beneficial to all, he can't stand anyone being more successful then him. I swear, I'd fire him if I could," Noah lamented.

"I take it that will be your first order of business when you are older?" Bruce asked.

"Only if you don't do it first," Noah replied back. "But getting back to the topic at hand,"

"You going in as Batman to investigate?" Bruce asked.

"Yes. I was able to get another business partner to help out with the lunar project. Sabotage is likely," Noah said.

"I'll be ready to help," Bruce said.

* * *

Noah, decked out in his Batman outfit, waited in the shadows of the R&D department at Stone Technology**(Spot the joke?)** for this saboteur to appear. He had no idea what to expect, but if anyone was this good at sabotaging high maintenance projects, they were most likely not a normal human.

"_The scanners just picked up movement_," Bruce warned Noah.

"I think I see something," Noah said as he narrowed his eyes. He could make out what looked like a moving puddle or shadow. He activated his voice changer and stepped out. "**Seems like I am not dealing with a normal thug. Are you a metamorph or a shadow?**"

"Quick on the observation, aren't you?" The being said, speaking in a distorted female voice as it took on a humanoid form before it lashed out with its limbs. Using his small size, Noah was easily able to dodge.

"**Metamorph then?**" Noah said as he pulled out a small smoke bomb. "**Let's see if you like water**," He tossed the smoke down, causing the sprinklers to go off.

"Gah!" The figure said as she steamed and melted. She quickly turned to escape, Noah hot on her tail, but she was able to get into the traffic. Noah started to curse his luck, only to notice a small puddle of black sludge. He knelt down to collect it.

"Any idea what that was?" Noah asked.

"You are right in that it is some kind of Metamorph. I'm grateful you collected that sample. We can analyze it,"

"Why do you think I collected it?" Noah asked. He then used his rocket boots to launch himself into the air.

* * *

"Any updates?" Noah asked as he walked over to meet Bruce. He had just finished taking a shower and figured that the time would be enough for his father to learn something.

"I was able to find an identity based on what you brought back," Bruce said. "Her name is Inque. She is a metamorph from a bio-engineering experiment and can reshape her body in various ways,"

"She didn't seem to like water very much," Noah noted. "Must destabilize her. Any other information?"

"It mentions a daughter, but that's about it," Bruce said as he showed Noah the file.

"I think I have an idea to stop this sabotage and reunite a mother and her daughter," Noah said as he looked over the file, a plan forming in his head.

"I'll work on something that should be able to keep her in one form," Bruce said as he saw Noah beginning to form a plan and honestly? He was perfectly willing to help.

* * *

A few nights later, Noah was standing in wait. He knew Inque was going to try again. Sure enough, she appeared and Noah tossed a Batarang at her, missing on purpose. Inque

"You are persistent, you know?" Inque said.

"**And you couldn't have picked a worse way to support your daughter,**" Noah fired back. Much like he had guessed, Inque stopped dead in her tracks.

"How-how do know about her?!" Inque demanded.

"**I traced where your money was going**," Noah replied. "**And I would hate to see her lose her money should it be traced back to you**,"

"Hey, leave Deanna out of this!" Inque demanded, taking on the form of a woman with blue and skin and hair. "I'll come quietly-"

"**I was fully hoping for that**," Noah sprang forward and injected something into Inque. She tried to shift into another form to fight him off, but found she couldn't transform.

"What did you _do _to me?" Inque asked.

"**Making sure I can let you walk,**" Noah said. "**If you still have your powers, how do I know you won't have a relapse? Look, all I'm going to say is that you can't just use money to make your kid happy. She's still young, go back to her,**"

"How?!" Inque asked, her voice sounding broken. "Encase you hadn't noticed, all my money goes to her, so I can't pay for a lawyer to get custody back and…" Inque paused. the next words came out very sheepish sounding. "...I need a job,"

Noan couldn't believe the idea he just came up with. "**I think I can put in some good words with someone**,"

* * *

Noah sat back in his office. Okay, it was still _Bruce's _office, but Noah had been slowly taking the reins from Bruce and today was one of the days where Bruce wouldn't do to the office and Noah could handle things. It was "on the job training" as Bruce had put it.

"Mr. Wayne, a miss Irene Clay asked to see you," The intercom buzzed.

Noah smiled as he put his finger on the button. "Send her up," Bruce had doubted his plan, but Noah had his own ways of saving the city. Sometimes, you had to save the people in it as well.

"I was expecting someone older," Inque/Irene said as she walked in and saw Noah behind the desk.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that, neither of us would be here," Noah deadpanned. "Batman put in a good word about you,"

"I take it that since you are a kid, he is your biggest hero?" Inque/Irene asked. "My daughter certainly likes him,"

Noah inwardly smiled. "You could say that. He seems to be your hero right now as well,"

"Fair enough," Inque/Irene said with a chuckle.

* * *

"That went well," Noah said to himself. Inque/Irene had been hired with no problem.

"Well done," Bruce said as when he saw Noah walk in.

"Batman saves people," Noah said simply.

* * *

**Batman saves people indeed. I kinda like doing this. Next chapter is going to take inspiration from the **_**Adoption Displaced **_**story as well. **


	7. Sharing the Mantle

**Gamelover41592- Noah is many things, but he is crafty. I mean, he can figure people out with just a few clues. He did it with Alejandro. **

**Okay, so I lied. This is my own idea. But if you are reading this, Tatsurou, I want you to know that you are a major inspiration for this series. I got the idea from your series, and a few of the stories share ideas and even worlds. I do have a bunch of different ones from you, but just know that you made this possible. Anyways, moving on from that, I'd say it's time to give Terry a proper introduction into the story. Noah is now around 18. **

* * *

"There he is!" A Jokerz member yelled out as Noah leapt down into an alley. Terry and some of his friends had been cornered by the gang members, so Noah will a bit more hostile. Not that it was very noticeable. Terry was also surprisingly helpful with fending them off.

"_Guess those martial arts lessons are paying off," _Noah thought to himself as he turned to the lead Jokerz. "**Picking on defenseless teens. I thought you Jokerz had higher standards,"**

"Hey, with you running around, we take what we can get!" The leader protested. Noah just knocked him out with a punch. He then turned to face Terry.

"**Thanks for the help, but you should stay out of this stuff,"** Noah warned.

"This was just a big group, it was nothing," Terry said, shrugging it off.

"Dude, _Batman _just thanked you!" One of Terry's friends said as they walked off. "And you said it was _nothing_! What is wrong with you?!" Noah chuckled, but a yawn escaped his lips. Seeing as he was now a legal adult, Bruce had handed the reins of the company to him. And Noah had been exhausted handling both the company and being Batman. He knew that if he didn't shape up soon, Powers was going to see his chance to seize power.

But what to do?

* * *

Noah was very thankful that there was not a lot of activities or meetings that day in the office. Maybe he would skip being Batman that night and just get some sleep. But when Noah walked into the manor, he was greeted with a very big surprise. Terry was there and Bruce seemed shaken about something.

"Terry, what are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Gigs up, Noah. I know you are Batman," Terry said simply. Noah was just as shaken as Bruce now.

"How did you know?" Noah asked

"One, you have been friends with me for years, two, you took a lot of time to thank me last night, three, you have eye bags and four, I can still hear your voice through the mask," Terry rattled off. Noah made a mental note to readjust the voice changer.

"Fine, I'm Batman. So what?" Noah asked. "It's not like you are going to reveal who I am,"

"I want to help," Terry said.

"WHAT?!" Noah and Bruce both exclaimed.

"Look, I'm not kidding. I fell into a bad crowd for a little while, and...I was in juvie," Terry explained. Noah had no idea why that made him shudder. "I want to do something to make up for it. Didn't the old Batman have, like, a sidekick or something? Robin, right?"

"Yes," Bruce admitted.

"I think I have a better idea," Noah said. "What if we were _both _Batman?"

"I don't follow," Bruce said.

"Me neither," Terry admitted.

"Look, I have been running on fumes the past week. Powers is getting worse and the Jokerz don't rest. If we split the title, I can get some sleep and you can redeem yourself. I mean, you already have the training," Noah explained.

"Noah, are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asked.

"Dad, he already knows. May as well let him help," Noah pointed out.

"So when can I start?" Terry asked.

"How about tonight? Dad can help direct you and I can go get some sleep," Noah explained.

"The suit won't fit," Bruce pointed out. It was true, Noah and Terry had very different body types.

"Yeah, you have a point," Noah realized.

"You really are tired," Terry joked.

"Look, I'm exhausted," Noah pointed out. "I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in days,"

"How about we work on the suit and you go to sleep?" Terry offered.

"Yeah, I think we can handle it," Bruce agreed.

"Great," Noah said as he headed up to his room. He was out like a light within two minutes.

* * *

"So this is the Batcave?" Terry asked as Bruce lead him inside. Normally, he wouldn't be showing people this, but since Terry was going to help Noah, he figured he should at least see the inside.

"Yes, it's where Noah and I keep everything, but not even he knows everything that is here," Bruce said as he revealed a hidden compartment with a Batsuit, but this seemed to be designed to fit Terry.

"Hey, this looks like it would fit me!" Terry said before he realized the truth. "You knew I was going to be another Batman!"

"I knew Noah was going to get tired. Fox helps him, but he doesn't know everything, so having help would take the load to come off. And if anyone was going to do it, it would be you," Bruce explained.

"You were the Batman before him, weren't you?" Terry said as he leaned against the wall.

"You are smart, kid," Bruce said with a smirk. "You still wanna go out tonight?" Terry smirked back.

* * *

"It's the Bat!" A Jokerz called out.

"He's here!" Another cried as Terry jumped down.

"_Remember, the Jokerz will try to overwhelm you_," Bruce warned Terry.

"Got it," Terry said back. He noticed that a few of the Jokerz were armed. But Terry was ready. He quickly tossed a few Batarangs at it them, knocking the weapons out of their hands. A few punches and kicks later and the gang was down.

"_Not bad,_" Bruce said.

"Thanks," Terry replied back. He could get used to this.

* * *

**Yep. Terry and Noah are **_**both **_**going to be Batman. Reason for this change is because I figured that Noah would get tired at some point. I mean, he owns a company, he has to put up with Powers, **_**and **_**he is Batman. He needs a break. Plus, they will just switch on and off. Next chapter will be based on another one of Tats' chapters**


	8. Sound Blast

**Guys, I really like it when you comment. So keep them coming! Anyways time to get going.**

* * *

Walter Shreeve swallowed hard. He had no idea why Noah Wayne wanted to see him, but facing a CEO was never easy. His own company had gone bankrupt and Derek Powers had offered him a generous amount of money to off Bruce Wayne. But before he could put the plan into action, Noah had requested to speak with him. And Walter knew that Noah was surprisingly well informed.

"Y-y-you wanted to s-s-see me, Mr. Wayne?" Walter said when he reached Noah's office.

"Sit, Mr. Shreeve," Noah said firmly. Walter swallowed again as he took a seat. "As I'm sure you know, I sent Mr. Powers to see your work. I stand by his statement of the equipment being too expensive to work as demolition equipment, but I can think of better uses for it. Better uses then _murder weapons_,"

Walter went pale. "P-p-please Mr. Wayne! I can-"

"I wasn't finished," Noah cut him off. "I was already aware of both your financial stance as well as Mr. Powers shady dealings. Me sending him to speak with you was meant as a test for _him_. A test he _failed_, no less,"

"W-w-what are you saying?" Walter asked.

"I'm saying that as long as you continue to be loyal and find other uses for your sonar technology, I will not fire you _or _press charges," Noah explained. Walter felt like several heavy boulders had been taken off him.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Wayne!" Walter said as he rapidly shook Noah's hand. "I-I promise you won't regret this!"

Noah chuckled a little. "Glad to hear it! Now, would you kindly stop shaking my hand, I need it for something later,"

Walter stopped and gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne," He then left the office.

"You have a knack for reforming Powers' murder weapons, don't you?" Inque said as she slunk into view. She had been working in the company research department and had become highly loyal. So much so to the point where Noah gave her her ability to change shape back which she used for recon. She had also been able to connect the dots rather quickly in order to piece together Noah and Batman were one and the same.

"Hey, if it works, it works," Noah said, before smirking. "How's Deanna doing?"

Inque smiled. "Very good. She is doing well in school and we are planning to see a movie together after work,"

"I'm glad to hear it!" Noah said, cracking a very rarely seen sincere smile.

"So what _are _you going to do about the source of these murder weapons?" Inque asked.

"What I do with all employees that don't shape up," Noah said firmly. It was time.

* * *

"Noah! So good to see you!" Powers said when he entered the office.

"Save it, Powers," Noah snapped. "You should know what this is about,"

"Afraid I don't," Powers said.

"It's about Mr. Shreeve," Noah repiled. "And your meeting with him,"

"What about it?" Powers asked. He was starting to sweat.

"Some of my resources confirmed to me that you asked him to _murder _my father with his technology," Noah snapped again. Powers was afraid for a few seconds, but let himself relax. He had a trump card.

"So what? Even if I did ask Mr. Shreeve to do that, I have access to too much wealth and power for you to press charges," Powers said.

"I am well aware of that," Noah said. "Which is why, while I am not pressing charges, I _am _doing something to get rid of any power you could use for more attacks on my company and family,"

"What are you saying?" Powers asked.

"Derek Powers, You are _fired_!" Noah revealed. Powers was taken back. Out of everything, this was something he was not expecting.

"But you can't fire me! I created Powers Technology!" Powers claimed.

"But I own Powers Technology and I own the right to fire you. Get out of my office. You have until tomorrow," Noah said sharply.

"I'll make you regret this," Powers growled as he glared at Noah before leaving. Noah fell into his chair with a smile. That was a massive weight off his shoulder. But a ticking sound filled his ears. After searching, Noah was able to dig up out a geiger counter, which had been winding...down?

"Why did this activate?" Noah asked himself. "Dumb thing must be broken...but what if…?"

* * *

"It was going off in the office, you say?" Bruce asked when Noah explained what had happened to him.

"Yeah, and I only heard it after Powers left," Noah explained.

"Only after Powers left, you say?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, and unless he is secretly made of radiation, that is the only way it would have gone off unless he had some weapon on him," Noah said sarcastically.

"Still, this is something that should be investigated," Bruce noted.

"Agreed," Noah replied, still not sure of what was ahead.

* * *

**Yep, Noah **_**fired **_**Powers. That was so much fun to write. Also guys, I am thinking about making this series a page on TV tropes! If anyone knows what to do, let me know. See ya!**


	9. Memories

**Gamelover41592- Noah is smarter and more crafty then people give him credit for. **

**Okay, so Noah is now twenty and while I am looking up more on the show, this will be a shorter story. I think you know what is going to happen in this chapter from the title. Let's go. **

* * *

"_Being Batman is useful for dealing with stress_," Noah thought to himself as he dealt with some Jokerz. Terry was busy that night and Noah hadn't been doing that much in the office that day, other then checking up on some business with Shreeve, who had also been doing well. Cleary, reforming would be villains worked wonders for getting loyal employees. One thing that concerned Noah about this group of Jokerz was the high grade weapons they had.

"**Where did these weapons come from!?**" Noah demanded to one of the leaders.

"We don't know! Some guy just said to use them!" He sputtered out. Noah knocked him out with a punch to the face before taking off. But as he flew, memories were flooding his mind.

* * *

"_No, can I have my lip back please?_"

"_Woo-hoo! Way to throw those murder balls!"_

"_Justin, my arch enemy,"_

"_Sure thing, I'll get my pet unicorn to get it,"_

"_Keep up the fascinating facts and I'm going to get 'aeronauseous' all over you,"_

"_Beware of eels!"_

"_Because he's a bear"_

"_EMMA! NO!"_

* * *

Noah crashed onto a rooftop.

"_Noah! This is the third time this week something like this happened to you! What's wrong!?" _Bruce demanded.

"I...I'll explain when I get home," Noah finally said. The reason he hadn't said anything was because he had no idea why this was happening, but now he had a feeling he knew.

And it made Noah grateful he had a father who was a former superhero.

* * *

"...and that's the story," Noah finished. To his slight surprise, Bruce didn't looked surprised, but rather, interested.

"Do you remember how you ended up here?"

"Um, I remember seeing two people and one was aiming something at us, but I didn't see faces," Noah admitted.

"And you say that you have nothing worth going back too?" Bruce asked. Noah inwardly flinched. He had left out explaining about Owen and Emma.

"No, nothing worth going back to," Noah replied.

"Very well, because I was worried that I would have to get Powers back," Bruce replied.

"I thought you would have already started building a portal to my universe," Noah joked back. Both men laughed.

"But I can tell you have _something _worth it on your original world," Bruce revealed.

"...Yes, a best friend and...a girlfriend," Noah admitted. "But they were both...wherever we were before I ended up here, so I think they got sent somewhere too,"

"Do you think they could be here?" Bruce asked.

"No, because I think I would have seen them before," Noah admitted. "But like I said, I can live without them,"

"If you say so," Bruce accepted.

"But, since I have you here, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Noah said as he pulled out some lab reports.

"What are these?" Bruce asked.

"What was left of Taka's lab," Noah said gravely. "There was a freak fire and he was killed,"

"Was anything stolen?" Bruce asked.

"Not that we know off," Noah said. "From the reports I have seen anyways,"

"I'm guessing you know by now that nothing is ever what it seems?" Bruce asked.

"Right on the mark," Noah said. "I have no idea what he was working on, but I know for a fact it had nothing to do with anything relating to flames,"

"Does Terry know yet?" Bruce asked.

"I'll let him know. Inque too," Noah said as he walked off to go call his friends. But telling Terry about Taka wasn't his only plan.

* * *

**Anyone who has seen Batman Beyond knows what is coming next. **


	10. Sneak Peak

**Gamelover41592- Thanks**

**Matt (Guest)- Joker's return will be the final chapter. **

**Like I said, this episode deals with those files Noah talked about. Let's begin. **

* * *

Noah landed inside of Gotham's city hall. A police officer had sounded an alarm. Noah looked around, scanning the area for anything that looked wrong. And a man with a body seemingly made out of energy seemed to fit the bill.

"**Come quietly,**" Noah warned him.

"You can't stop me!" The man said.

"**I doubt that**," Noah replied as he charged the man, only to go straight through him. "**What the-?**"

"Like I said," The man said as he raced off before Noah could recover from his shock.

"_Noah! What's wrong?_" Terry asked over the coms. Bruce was having heart problems and Terry had to take over as Noah's spotter.

"Not sure, I'll explain when I get back," Noah replied as he rocketed into the air.

* * *

"So this man was intangible?" A recovered Bruce asked when Noah returned to the Batcave.

"I couldn't land a hit on him! I was just going straight through him!" Noah explained.

"Um, guys? I think I know who our intangible man is," Terry said as he showed Noah and Bruce a broadcast of a popular news web show. Ian Peek was the man's name and he was known for exposing several celebrate and important figures in Gotham's secrets. Noah and Bruce both had their theories that whatever method he used to do this was not legal at all.

And the video being shown sealed that thought.

The video in question was of the D.A of Gotham, Sam Young making a deal with gang leader Jimmy Lin on information about the gang. Which Peek couldn't have gotten…

"Unless he could phase through walls!" Terry realized.

"Go after him, I'll be going to confront Young," Noah said to Terry. Terry quickly put his own costume on and jumped into the Batmobile.

* * *

"**D.A of Gotham, HA!**" Noah scoffed as he appeared from behind Sam.

"I have enough to deal with! Thanks to that reporter, my reputation is ruined!" Young exclaimed.

Noah grabbed him by his shirt. "**You think I care about your reputation? All I care about is whether or not you do your job putting the right people behind bars in the best way possible,**" Noah roughly through him back into his seat before disappearing.

"_How did it go?_" Bruce asked.

"We had a good talk," Noah said as he began to make his return.

* * *

"How is this possible!?" Noah exclaimed as he watched Peek's latest broadcast. When Terry went to confront Peek, Jimmy Lin attacked. Somehow, Peek was able to get footage of the Batcave, along with the three Batmen together.

"There is no way he will cancel it," Bruce said gravely.

"I could have Inque head in and steal the footage back," Noah pointed out.

"No, I'll confront him," Terry declared. "It's my fault he found out about you two,"

"Terry, you don't have to do this," Noah pleaded.

"No, I'll do it," Terry said.

"If that's what you want," Bruce said gravely.

* * *

Noah had a scowl on his face as he walked into Peek's office. He had no idea why he wanted him, but if it was to be a special guest, then Noah was going to walk right back out.

"Are you going to give me back that footage or are you just hear to make me confess on camera?" Noah asked.

"I can't control it anymore!" Peek exclaimed as he revealed an intangible hole forming on his chest. "And it's happening without the belt!"

"So what do you want from me?" Noah asked.

"My body is losing its substance," Peek said. "You gotta help me! You have the resources. That company, all those scientists,"

"Give me the footage," Noah ordered as he held out his hand.

"Are you kidding!?" Peek exclaimed. "That footage will make me the biggest news caster in history. That belt that Taka made-"

Noah slammed him into the wall. "What does he have to do with this?!"

"I was the last one to interview him," Peek revealed.

"Taka _never _would have talked to someone like you," Noah replied.

"You'd be surprised how obsequious someone like me can be when I need to be," Peek revealed. "I have Taka's files and research right in there," He gestured to a filing cabinet. "And of course, I have the belt he made,"

"You _stole _it," Noah said, venom in his voice. "You're the one who started that fire!"

"I _had _to have it," Peek said as he shoved Noah off of him. "To him in was just some experiment, but to me, it was power! A chance to kick my career into high gear," In disgust, Noah began to walk out. "You can't leave!"

"Watch me!" Noah said as he increased his walking speed.

"You gotta help me!" Peek begged.

"Give me _one good reason_," Noah replied.

"I know your secret's _and _your father's!" Peek bragged as his head went intangible. "I know who he used to be!"

"You're losing your head," Noah snarked.

"Wait!" Peek called after him. He pulled out a disk. "This is it! The only unedited footage from the cave. No one's seen it but me! Take it!" He tossed the disk at Noah, who picked it up...and kept walking.

"I'm not helping a murder-GAH!" Noah began to say before Peek jumped on him. Noah struggled with him, trying to fend him off, but Peek's grip around his neck was tight. Thankfully, Terry appeared in costume, kicking Peek off of him right as he had him on the edge.

"Thanks for the save," Noah said.

"No problem," Terry replied. Peek pulled out a gun and started shooting at Terry. He missed, but hit the ceiling above them, causing debris to fall, by the time they were able to get free, Peek already had the gun on them.

But it was too late.

All of his body was now intangible and he started to fall through the floor.

"What's happening to him?" Terry asked.

"Seems like only one thing has any effect on him. Gravity," Noah explained. Terry quickly flew after him. Noah groaned when he realized he had to walk down. Moving as fast as he could, he made it just in time to see Peek fall through the final floor.

"What's going to happen to him?" Terry asked.

"He'll just keep falling, I guess," Noah said. "Now then, let's get rid of this disk,"

* * *

**Noah, you are very much Bruce's son. No idea what will be coming next time. **


	11. Jump Around

**Finally! An original episode! This is all my idea. And it's bringing back the Titans. Let's go.**

* * *

"I see you got my message," Dick, or Nightwing as he went by, said as Noah landed behind him.

"I did and I came as fast I could," Noah replied as he flipped his mask back. "What's wrong?"

"An old enemy of ours, Slade, is seeming operating again," Nightwing said.

"But you said he was dead! He has been for years," Noah said, utterly shocked.

"I know, but there are a lot of ways to come back to life," Nightwing replied.

"Where's your wife?" Noah asked.

"Star? She took my daughter somewhere safe. Victor is busy too. Changeling and Raven are our backup," Nightwing replied.

"Are they a thing?" Noah asked.

Nightwing laughed. "No...although there is something there,"

"_We can hear you_!" Raven hissed over the coms.

* * *

"So any idea what Slade is doing?" Noah asked the older heroes.

"Evil stuff!" Changeling replied, causing Noah to chuckle a little. It reminded him a bit of Owen.

"Going more in depth, we think arms dealing...which is weird. Slade never did stuff like that. He was more of a lone wolf type," Raven added.

"Think it could be someone using him as a cover?" Noah asked, doing his best to try and place the pieces together.

"That seems likely," Nightwing said.

"Who would do that, though?" Noah asked.

"Not sure," Nightwing admitted. "Slade was very secretive. When he died, we didn't notice for nearly a week because he was so secretive, we thought he was plotting something. We only found him on pure accident,"

"That's worrying," Noah said gravely as he pulled his mask back on.

* * *

After about an hour of hunting, the four heroes found what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse with several trucks moving in and out of it.

"Someone has something set up there," Changeling said.

"**No kidding**," Noah said. Changeling jumped.

"Geez man! Warn a guy before you put that thing on!" Changeling chastised, while Raven smiled in the back.

"Focus guys!" Nightwing ordered. "They are moving something out and those trucks aren't marked by any companies, so this person is trying to stay off the books," Noah looked back over and noticed something.

"**Is that Powers?!**" Noah exclaimed. Sure enough, Derek Powers walked into the building.

"Isn't that the guy you fired?" Changeling asked.

"**Yes…**" Noah growled out.

"Okay, so any ideas what he would be up too?" Nightwing asked.

"**Revenge,**" Noah replied. "**He tried to off Bruce before I was old enough to take over and after so that he could take over the company,**"

"Seems like he has a lot against you," Raven noted.

"**You have **_**no **_**idea**," Noah replied.

"Let's head inside," Nightwing said.

* * *

The foursome managed to sneak into the building and watched as several Jokerz goons loaded various weapons into trucks.

"**Powers must be selling the weapons to the Jokerz**," Noah realized.

"But why?" Nightwing asked.

"Spite," Raven answered for Noah, who gave her a point and a nod.

"**Exactly, but why not come after the company?**" Noah asked.

"Because he is trying to ruin whatever good will Bruce had built up," Nightwing pointed out.

"How?" Changeling asked.

"Look at the weapons," Raven pointed out as she used her magic to discreetly grabbed a weapon. "They were made by Wayne Enterprises,"

"I thought Wayne Enterprises didn't make weapons," Nightwing said.

"**We didn't. Powers **_**did**_**,**" Noah replied.

"Then are we going to stop this?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Nightwing said as he stepped out from hiding. The Jokerz quickly noticed and began to attack, causing the other three heroes to jump into the fray. Despite being outnumbered, the battle quickly turned in the four heroes' favor. Soon, every goon was defeated.

"Powers escaped," Raven noticed. Noah slammed his fist into a nearby box.

"Great, another mess to deal with!" Noah groaned. "I swear, I hate Powers every time I see him,"

"You'll get him," Nightwing assured as he put a hand on Noah's shoulder. "Batman always did,"

"Thanks," Noah said.

"But uh, before you go, someone has been wanting to meet you," Nightwing said. Noah quickly figured out who he meant.

"How old is she?" Noah asked, mentally realizing he was in for a lot of hugs.

* * *

"Seems like she likes you," Dick said with a chuckle as his daughter, Mar'i, sat herself on Noah's lap and hugged his chest.

"I like my niece too," Noah said with a smile. "_She reminds me a bit of Kitty_,"

"What a delight!" Star said cheerfully.

"Can Uncle Noah visit again soon?" Mar'i asked.

"Maybe we can go visit him," Dick said.

"That would be fun!" Noah said. He could get used to being an uncle.

* * *

**Aw, what a cute ending! But Noah now realizes that Powers isn't finished being a headache for him yet. Next time...things are going to get sad. **


	12. Melting Ice

**Gamelover41592- Haven't lost my touch on writing cute endings, have I?**

**You should be able to guess from what I said last time and the title of this chapter who this is about. Let's go. **

* * *

"Powers is up to something," Noah said to Bruce over breakfast.

"What makes you say that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, beyond the fact that he has been selling weapons to the Jokerz, Terry found-and stopped- someone dumping toxic waste into the ocean who had Powers on speed dial," Noah explained. "Suddenly, I wish I hadn't fired him. This would be great to be traced back to us!"

"For once, your sarcasm isn't helping," Bruce said. Before the conversation could continue, the TV turned on, programed to turn on for new broadcast with certain words. Bruce was in shock at the man on screen. "...Victor Fries,"

"Wasn't he that ice villain you fought?" Noah asked.

"Yes, but it seems like he has a new body," Bruce said as he looked over the former villain. "He wasn't able to survive outside subzero temperatures,"

"Who do you think gave him the new body?" Noah asked.

"Who do you think?" Bruce asked.

"_Powers_," Noah spat. "But why?"

"One guy I fought back when I was Batman kidnapped him in hopes of becoming immortal," Bruce said. "I managed to turn Freeze against him,"

"Freeze?" Noah asked.

"That was what he called himself," Bruce explained. "Mr. Freeze,"

"Sounds kinda corny," Noah noted.

"In spite of that, be on guard," Bruce said. "Freeze's feelings made him hard to protect and at the same time, predictable,"

"I'll investigate and tell Terry to watch out as well," Noah said as he grabbed his coat. He still had work.

* * *

"_I'm telling you Noah, Fries seems like he just wants a normal life_," Terry said over the phone with Noah.

"Fine, just be careful. Powers helped create his new body, so something could be up," Noah warned.

"_Got it_," Terry said before hanging up. Noah rubbed his temples to his head. Why was Freeze the villain he cared so much about? Noah's thoughts answered the question for him.

"_Because you feel bad for everything he went through_,"

Noah groaned. He wasn't sure who it was, Owen, Emma or even Bruce, but his heart had opened up in ways he never could have thought.

He wasn't sure if he hated it or not.

The phone started ringing again. Noah jumped on it.

"_Noah! Listen, I think Freeze is having relapses!_" Terry reported over the phone.

"Keep tracking him! I'll send Inque to help you out and join as soon as I can," Noah ordered. He called for Inque. He had a feeling something was up.

* * *

"**What's going on?**" Noah asked as he looked over a frozen body.

"Powers figured out about relapses," Terry explained.

"He sent a doctor to kill Freeze," Inque added in.

"**But why?**" Noah asked. "**Why is he going through all this? He could have just left Freeze a head. More his style anyways,**"

"For research?" Inque asked.

"LOOK OUT!" Terry called out as Freeze and a radioactive skeleton crashed through the wall, looked in a battle.

"Who is _that_?" Inque asked as she pointed at the skeleton. Noah was aghast.

"**It's Powers!**" Noah realized.

"How?" Terry asked.

"**Look, I don't know! But they are going to bring this place down!**" Noah noticed. Sure enough, the building was becoming unstable.

"Freeze! We have to go!" Terry ordered. Freeze fired an ice blast at the three heroes. They all dodged out of the way.

"Trust me, you are the only ones who care about me and I am going to bring Blight down with me!" Freeze declared.

"The only one who dies will be you!" Blight/Powers declared as he tossed Freeze away. Freeze blasted him away, only to get trapped under rubble.

"We need to go!" Terry pleaded.

"**Come on, Fries! It's not too late!**" Noah begged.

"Believe me, you're the only ones who cares..." Freeze said sadly before sealing himself off. With no options left, the group fled the building just as it collapsed.

* * *

"It was the least I could do. He deserves a happy ending," Noah said when Bruce found him out in the graveyard. There were two gravestones. One was for Victor and the other;

Was marked for Nora Fries.

"I thought she left Gotham," Bruce asked.

"She came back about a few months before she died," Noah replied. "I looked it up. I was going to have him buried wherever she was,"

"Surprised you wanted to give him such treatment," Bruce said.

"I know you saw him as a villain...but all I saw was a victim in those last moments of his life," Noah admitted.

"I saw him as one too," Bruce said as he knelt down, laying a small set of roses at the foot of the grave.

"At least he now he can finally be at peace," Noah said sadly as he walked away.

* * *

**Wow...I didn't think I could write something like that. Next time will be how Noah deals with Powers' new...powers...DAMN IT!**


	13. Radiation Poisoning

**Matt (Guest): Whenever Mr. Freeze shows up, things get scary**

**Gamelover41592: Thanks!**

**Like I said, time for Noah to face Powers!**

* * *

After learning Powers' secret, Noah reported back to Commissioner Gordon, who quickly issued a warning about Powers. Noah would have preferred the information stayed quiet, as Gotham quickly fell into panic. Because of this, Inque was forced to go on leave. Despite Deanna being an adult, she was still just as worried as the rest of the public and having a metamorph for a mom did wonders for making someone feel safe. Terry was also hard to each, as his parents were both worried, not that Noah could blame them. Learning a displaced CEO was evil and a radioactive monster was a scary thought. But Noah couldn't think about that right now. He had a meeting to go to.

"Are you sure you want to meet with Paxton?" Bruce asked as Noah prepared to leave.

"Yes," Noah said as he grabbed his jacket. Paxton Powers was Derek's son, who had been basically exiled to South America and Noah had learned was involved in some shady dealings. When Peek's show was still running(_Noah shuddered a little thinking about what had happened to him_), he had revealed that Paxton had neglecting his company in favor of partying when he was up for what should have been business. Beyond that, Noah learned that he was polluting several areas and had been stealing several pieces of artwork, which was something he was planning to bring up in the meeting.

"What if Powers attacks again?" Bruce asked.

"Terry said he could come up with something. Shreeve also is working on something," Noah explained. "And of course, you and Commissioner Gordon are around. I'll have my suit on me if I can slip away,"

"Just make sure you make it back in one piece," Bruce ordered.

"I will," Noah said with a smirk as he held up a recorder.

* * *

"So good to see you again, Paxton," Noah said as he greeted the other Powers. He was lying, but it was better to stay in Paxton's good graces.

"As it to see you, Noah," Paxton said as the two men shook hands.

"A shame about your father's condition," Noah said. "Any idea what caused it?"

"Some nerve gas he was planning to sell," Paxton said.

"Yes, we found when we searched his labs after the warning. Thankfully, he was never able to sell it," Noah said. Most of Derek's private projects were either seized or destroyed after his fight with Freeze.

"That would have not ended well," Paxton said as the two men shared a chuckle as they sat down. "So what did you want to discuss with me?" Before Noah could speak up, several people began protesting against Paxton from outside the building.

"Seems like we have a lot to talk about," Noah mused.

"Yes, some of my practices are not well liked," Paxton said sheepishly. Before anything could continue, Derek in his Blight form began attacking the men. Nearby passerbys began screaming and running away. Noah was about to make an excuse to go put his batsuit on, but thankfully, the Batmobile came racing down the street. It skidded to a stop and Terry leapt out and quickly began to fend off Blight.

"Ah, Batman. Perfect," Noah said before turning around to face Paxton. "Very reliable when the city is in a pinch. Now, shall we get back to discussions, because I have two questions relating to some of your practices,"

"O-of course!" Paxton said.

"First things first, care to explain all the pollution?" Noah asked. Paxton froze in his tracks.

"W-w-what do you mean, Mr. Wayne?" Paxton stuttered out.

"You don't think I haven't seen the reports _and _protests?" Noah asked, slipping into what Inque had coined as his "pissed off CEO" tone. "Start disposing of your waste properly. And in one of your pictures, I saw something rather...interesting…"

"What did you see?" Paxton asked. Noah inwardly smiled. It was so much fun coming off as so unassuming only to destroy them. If only that had worked for Alejandro.

Noah held out the picture. It was of Paxton and two women. "Look in the background and tell me what you see,"

Paxton looked at the picture. "A...crown?" Noah slammed another picture down. It was was of the same crown, only it was in a museum.

"Ah yes, the Crown of Tikal. Famous piece of art, no?" Noah mockingly asked. "Was surprised to see it in your house, seeing as last I checked, it was stolen from a museum,"

"I-i-i-it is m-m-m-merely a replica," Paxton said.

"Don't play dumb," Noah snapped. "But since you were stuck in your father's shadow for so long, I will give you a second chance. However, fail to shape up and you will be fired _and _have charges pressed against you. Do I make myself _very _clear?"

"Yes, s-s-sir!" Paxton stammered out.

"Great!" Noah said, returning to his normal tone. "It was fun meeting with you, Paxton," With that, Noah left.

* * *

"Any trail on Blight?" Noah asked when he returned to the Batcave. Terry and Bruce were looking over the computer monitors.

"No," Terry said.

"How was the meeting?" Bruce asked.

"Very good! We had a good talk!" Noah said, with his smile saying all. "But you can't find anything on Blight?"

"No, which is strange. Radiation isn't hard to miss," Terry pointed out.

"Where could he keep his trail hidden?" Bruce asked.

"Somewhere with radiation shielding," Noah pointed out. "Only question is where?"

"That's the problem, we don't know," Bruce said. "Not many places with radiation shielding in this city,"

"I'll head out and start hunting for anyone that would know," Noah said as he grabbed his suit.

* * *

"_I really need to start using the Batmobile,_" Noah internally groaned. As much as he liked his rocket shoes and glider, having to walk everywhere was tiring. But he was able to follow one of Derek's assistant, Miss Winston, to an old nuclear submarine.

"**That should conceal a radiation trail**," Noah mused.

"_Be careful," _Bruce warned. "_Your suit may have radiation shielding, but Blight will still be dangerous_,"

"**I'll do my best**," Noah replied, but truth be told, he was scared. Blight was dangerous and he had no idea if he knew that Noah and Batman were the same. Still, he knew that he had to get rid of Blight. Noah burst into the sub.

"Who are you?" Blight asked when he saw Noah.

"**The one who is going to bring you to justice**," Noah replied as he got into a fighting stance. Blight gave a roar and charged, firing radiation at Noah. Noah dodged. He then launched at Blight, charging at him. "**Please stop this! I can help cure you**!"

"No! I can save myself!" Blight roared as he fired more radiation at Noah. Again, Noah dodged and tossed a Batarang at Blight. It hit him, but was partly melted.

"**Should have seen that one coming,**" Noah mumbled under his breath. Suddenly, Blight collapsed.

"Thank you for making this easier for me, Batman," Paxton said as he walked in, the men from the protest following him.

"**What are you doing to him?**" Noah asked.

"Draining him of his powers and then killing him," Paxton replied.

"Paxton...why?" Blight asked. "We ...had a ...plan. We...were going to kill the Waynes...and seize control?" Noah silently gasped. The Powers were trying to take control!

"It would have just been me as your puppet," Paxton clarified. "Did you really expect me to believe you'd ever give me power? That I'd ever have an ounce of control as long as you were alive? You taught me by example, dad: The only way to get power is to _seize_ it,"

"**No! All I wanted to do was cure him!**" Noah called out.

"Then you are going to die as well," Paxton said as he motioned for his men to attack both. Noah was able to fend them off with ease via some well placed punches and kicks, with Blight was able to destroy whatever was draining his powers and began firing off larger blasts of radiation. In the chaos, Noah realized something.

"**The sub! It's breaking down!**" He called out. Paxton's goons quickly left with Noah right after them. Paxton managed to get out just as the sub sunk into the harbor.

* * *

"**Paxton…." **Noah greeted as he let himself into Paxton's penthouse.

"Listen! Tell your buddy Noah Wayne that I returned what I stole," Paxton said.

"**That is not what I am here for. I was coming to let you know we never found your father's body. I personally believe he is dead, but if he is alive, know this. The first person he will be coming for...**_**is YOU**_**," **With that Noah left, but even he could see how much that unnerved Paxton.

* * *

**I really could have just called this chapter "Noah utterly wrecks both Powers men". But next time...it's time for the Joker. Meaning yes, that will be the last chapter. In hindsight, this story should have been later in the series. In fact, I was going to switch the order around between this story and Jasmine's because I finished playing through the **_**Shantae **_**series earlier then I was expecting. Of course, with **_**Seven Sirens **_**on the way, I chose to wait. But I do admit, this should have been a later story. Anyways, see you next time. **


	14. Joke's End

**Knight (Guest)- Oh, Joker will still be getting a speech**

**Gamelover41592- Oh snap indeed….**

**Matt (Guest)- No, Owen's is still next. But Jasmine's story will be moved up in the order**

**Neo-Warkid4- Thanks for the idea, but like I said, I don't know a lot about the show. **

**Guest- Yeah. Still wish I could have made it longer. **

**Okay, so like I said, final chapter, bonus notes will be up tomorrow. Let's begin. **

* * *

Noah smiled as Terry returned to the Batcave. The "two Batman" plan worked fantastically. With it, both were able to protect their city and still lead normal lives.

"Another Jokerz attack," Terry said as he hopped out of the Batmobile. "But this one was ...different,"

"How it is different? They try to steal something, we stop them. That's how it's been going for nearly two years," Noah replied with a dismissive wave.

"This group is trying to intercept some really high tech stuff. And it's the same group that tried it two other times," Terry explained.

"I've ran into them too. Just thought they were gonna try and sell it for cash," Noah replied. He still didn't care, until he saw a frown cross Bruce's face. "Dad?"

"What's bugging you?" Terry asked.

"I had a theory. Someone with bigger aims must have gained control over this particular gang, which is why they are trying to steal these items," Bruce explained.

"Sounds reasonable," Noah mused. "Why are you doubting it?"

"Because the one person with that level of control...I saw die with my own eyes," Bruce revealed. "I may have seen many old foes of mine return from the dead, but I doubt anyone would bring him back,"

"_No_," Noah said. He knew exactly who his dad was talking about. He had learned about who it was early in his career as Batman and he remembered not sleeping well for several days. Terry had gone through a similar scenario.

"A fake, maybe?" Terry offered up.

"I feel like a fake would be more predictable," Bruce said.

"I think he is still predictable. What's in three days, will have a large crowd and all three of us there?" Noah asked.

"Your charity banquet!" Terry exclaimed.

"He did never pass up a chance to attack big events. He loved making a show," Bruce noted.

"Then I bet he will strike there," Noah said. "Unless, of course, he wanted to pass up a chance for a big comeback,"

"I doubt he will...maybe I shouldn't bring Dana…" Terry said.

"Oh come on! I want to meet her! Doesn't your honorary big brother deserve a chance to meet his little brother's girlfriend?" Noah asked in a joking manner.

"Okay fine! But if she dumps me from this, it's your fault!" Terry joked as he took off his Batsuit and folded into his backpack.

"_Was I ever like that?_" Bruce wondered with a wistful smile.

* * *

Bruce smiled as he looked around. After the massive scare with Powers, it was great to see so many people laughing together, hanging out, and just enjoying life. Deanna Clay was talking to some other young women. Her mother was nearby, but Bruce knew she was on edge. Noah had warned her about what had a high chance of going down and Inque was not letting anything harm her daughter. Walter Shreeve was also on edge. He was working the sound stage, but had also been warned about the Jokerz possibly planning an attack. Although Noah didn't reveal the reason, Bruce knew Shreeve was extremely loyal towards Noah for pulling him out of a rough spot, so Shreeve just did what he was told.

"I _really _hope that attack doesn't happen now," Noah mused as he walked over to his father.

"It would be a shame to ruin this gathering," Bruce said. "With any luck, we can finish up with the problem quickly,"

"I would hope so," Noah said as he saw Terry arrive with his family, along with with a young woman wearing a dress that showed off _quite _a bit of skin.

"Dana, this is Bruce Wayne and Noah Wayne. Bruce, Noah, meet my girlfriend, Dana," Terry said as he walked over to them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Dana said as she shook hands with both men.

"The pleasure is all mine," Noah replied. "Terry says a lot of good things about you,"

"He talks about you a lot to. Mentioned you were something of an older brother to him," Dana said.

"We are, despite what appearances would suggest," Noah said, getting Dana and Terry to chuckle a little. One thing he never lost from his old Total Drama self was being really short for his age.

"Terry, you mind helping me up?" Bruce asked. Noah had planned to make a speech as another purpose of the banquet was to reassure everyone about the Powers mess.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne," Terry said quickly. He turned to Dana. "Be right back!" Noah playfully rolled his eyes at Terry's antics. He stood behind the podium.

"People of Gotham!" Noah began. "As I'm sure you know, Derek Powers, former CEO of Powers Tech, turned out to not have the city's best interests at heart," Several murmurs started up in crowd. "However, through the brave work of Batman and the Gotham Police Department, we were able to stop him," Cheers started up, but quickly turned into gasps when the mic let out a sudden high pitched whine. Noah's concern skyrocketed when he saw Shreeve looking at one of his generators with a frown. Clearly, that _wasn't _supposed to happen.

"Look out!" Someone in the crowd cried. With no warning, several Jokerz jumped out, only to be quickly beaten back via Inque, Shreeve, and the Gotham Police department. Noah took the chance to duck into an ally and pulled on his costume.

"It is _so _hard to get good help these days! I remember in my day, everyone pulled their weight!" A certain clown said as he stepped out of a pink smoke bomb. "Guess who's back, Gotham!?" The crowd did their best to rush away.

"**If you wanted to face Batman, Joker, you could have just knocked,**" Noah declared as he walked out of his own smoke.

"HAHAHAHA! You got a replacement, eh Brucie?!" Joker laughed as he turned to face the older man, only for Noah to punch him away.

"**Give up. We are collecting the bombs you planted as we speak**," Noah ordered.

"Oh, you are _just as_ ANNOYING as old Bruce was in his hayday!" Joker groaned. "Even if you are just a replacement!" With that, he charged, only for Noah to dodge and punch him. Bruce took the chance to start getting away. Joker punched back, but Noah kept dodging. He had take the fight somewhere where no one could get hurt. After a few seconds of scanning the area, Noah tackled Joker, ignited his rockets and flew towards an old factory. Looking around, Noah realized it was the Joker's hideout.

"WEEEEEEEE!" Joker mockingly cheered as Noah crashed inside. But during the flight, Noah noticed what looked like a...microchip on Joker's neck?

"**Now we can fight,**" Noah said.

"_Remember, Noah. Joker's vain and likes to talk. Don't let him get in your head_," Bruce warned over the mask's comlink.

"_Wait, I like to talk too_," Noah realized.

"Funny guy…" Joker said before rushing at Noah with a punch.

"**Wish I could say the same for you,**" Noah replied before jumping into the rafter.

"Who do you think you are talking too?" Joker asked angrily. Noah quickly realized he was striking nerves.

"**Not a comedian, that I know**," Noah said as he landed behind Joker.

"Ha!" Joker roared as he grabbed a gun and fired. Noah launched himself back into the rafters.

"**Bruce never talked to you much, did he? Never opened up? That's why you were so fixated him, wasn't it?**" Noah mockingly asked. He already knew the answer. He tossed a Batarang at Joker's hand, knocking the gun out of it.

"Don't play psychoanalyst with me, boy!" Joker ordered as he clutched his hand.

"**You read like an open book! Anyone could tell why you keep coming back! You always wanted to make the old man laugh,**" Noah replied as he tossed another batarang at the lightbox, dimming the lights.

"I'm not hearing this!" Joker replied. Noah smirked. This was working!

"**Get a clue! The closest thing that man had to to a sense humor was sarcasm! He wouldn't know a good joke if it walked up to him and said it was! Then again, you never **_**had **_**a good joke in the first place!**" Noah continued as he jumped around the rafters. "**Come on! Your jokes are gimmicks! Make a face, say a knock-knock joke! Something other then your dumb toys! You are making me laugh...but only because I think you are nothing like a pathetic, desperate sad man**," Noah slowly began to laugh, slowly getting louder with it. He could see Joker getting more and more annoyed. "**So you fell into some acid, got skin bleached and decided to become a supervillain. What, no circus was hiring?**"

"Don't laugh at me, boy!" Joker ordered. Noah only started laughing harder.

"**Why, I thought it was the Joker's dream to make Batman laugh!" **Noah replied.

"YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!" Joker roared as Noah continued to laugh. He grabbed several bombs and tossed them into the rafters. They all missed, but the blast hit Noah dead on, knocking him to the ground. He tried to get up, only for Joker to pounce on him. He yanked his mask off, before starting to choke him.

"Laugh it up, Wayne Junior!" Joker ordered as he continued to choke Noah, not realizing Noah had gotten his hands on Joker's joybuzzer. "I can't hear you!"

"Ha ...HA!" Noah cried as he shoved the joybuzzer onto the microchip, shorting it out.

"_Noah! What's going on in there_?" Bruce asked over the comlink.

"...I took him down ...I took him down, dad," Noah said weakly, before passing out.

* * *

Noah groaned as everything came back into focus. He was laying on a couch, back in the manor, with Bruce, Terry and Inque watching over him.

"Easy, Joker could have killed you," Bruce said as Noah sat up.

"Microchip…" Noah managed out.

"Joker implanted a microchip into Tim Drake with a backup copy of his personality. I guess it must have activated now," Bruce explained.

"And how I am I back here?" Noah asked, grateful he could get his thoughts straight again.

"McGinnis and I saved you when we finished dealing with the bombs," Inque explained.

"And we were able to save the remains of the microchip to hunt for anymore," Terry added.

"Great!" Noah said, before putting on a coy smile. "So...looks like we are going to need a second banquet, huh?" Everyone laughed.

* * *

"**A real shame we lost the Joker...but I suppose his annoying gang copycats could make good henchmen,**" The hood figure said to his partner as Father and Contessa argued about who the better brainwasher was in the background.

* * *

**And this is finished! Next time is the bonus chapter and then...Owen and Kirby!**


	15. Extra Stuff

**Gamelover41592- Yes, I know this story went too fast. Next several will be much longer. **

**Matt (Guest)- No, Tim survived. **

**Like I said, bonus notes**

* * *

-Warren McGinnus is still alive

-Noah was homeschooled by Bruce

-Noah and Terry wear different suits, but no one can tell that they are two different people(Beyond Bruce and Inque)

-Noah still visits Dick and Starfire. Mar'i views him like an older brother

-I wanted to do something with the Royal Flush Gang, but like I said, I don't know enough about them

-Noah does use the Batmobile. Terry just uses it more.

-Both Batmen still think about what happened to Peek.

-Noah has met the remaining Justice League members.

-Paxton Powers lost a lot of power after Noah spoke to him.

-Between the two of them, Inque is more loyal then Shreeve

* * *

**Yeah...everything about this story was short. Next ones will make up for it though! Also check the announcement story for the new order.**


End file.
